


Prey

by DjarinsRiduur



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjarinsRiduur/pseuds/DjarinsRiduur
Summary: There was power play between you and Din. One that always happened, but this time it was his turn to hold command.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again I posted this on Tumblr. It's literally just filth. No plot.

The wetness trickled down your thigh the longer you stared at up. Except you were more looking _up_ at him rather than straight on. Was it the fact that he had his legs spread for you, or the damn chair he sat in. You couldn’t tell if it was both, but the longer you stayed on the floor, on your knees waiting, the more you almost screamed out pleas for him to do something.

This was a game the two of you liked to play. Instead of cat and mouse, instead of the intense game of chase, he wished to see his prey in front of him. He wanted to watch them break. Maybe it was sadistic of him, but Din didn’t care. Not when you looked so pretty on your knees with your hands bound behind you and bare for him to admire.

“Please,” you begged. He had to take mercy on you eventually, he always did. Except he seemed rather comfortable to watch you lose your sanity, sitting just out of reach.

“What do you want mesh'la?” His voice coming through the modulator making you clench around nothing. He always knew you had a weakness for his voice, but some days he liked to test it; see if it was actually true.

“I want you,” you whined out.

A mess already and he’d barely done anything except tell you to strip and hold your hands behind your back. He’d bound you before, but watching you sit on your knees was a new one. You had to admit that it was a spectacular sight and he seemed to be able to read your thoughts, because he shifted in his seat, opening his legs wider.

“Yeah?” he asked, seeing you nod your head. “Good.”

You needed something, a small feeling of relief to help you get over the fact that you were ready to burst. Shifting on your knees you somehow managed to make it between his legs. He wanted his prey spread out pretty on a silver platter than you’d be the prettiest prey he’d ever seen. Leaning your head against his thigh you nuzzled your nose against the fabric that was under his armor. He shifted again only this time it wasn’t to tease. It was because he needed release just as badly as you did.

“I’ll be good I promise.” Your voice was a whisper, but he heard it perfectly clear through the helmet, his eyes widening at the innocent look you held.

He knew you could turn the tables on him faster than he could draw his blaster. Din didn’t move, afraid that he’d show you how much your simple sentence affected him. Instead, he opted to watch as you moved even closer, still nuzzling your nose against certain areas on his thighs. Your eyes seemed to meet his through his visor and he couldn’t stop the groan that tore from his throat as you pressed your nose against the very obvious tent in his pants.

“Can I show you how good I can be?” You had him right where you wanted him, you knew that without a doubt. The Mandalorian shuddered from your words, the slight tilt of his helmet giving you all that you needed.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he asked. Only he wasn’t against what you were offering because he was already undoing the ties on his pants and pulling his length out.

Your mouth watered at the sight, wanting to taste the precum that was at the top. “Me kill you? Never,” you murmured leaning your head closer.

His gloved hand cupped your chin bringing your head up before he was pushing a leather covered thumb in between your lips. Your eyes caught the way his cock twitched as you sucked on his thumb. Swirling your tongue around his finger you showed him what you could do even though he already knew. You were showing off for him, because this was your way of taking control of the game. Din was putty in your hands.

Pulling his finger out he swiped it along your bottom lip before helping you come closer. “You want this?” he asked as he always did. You learned a month ago when you inquired about why he always asked, that he was worried you’d walk away from him, from what you two had together.

Nodding your head, you opened your mouth eagerly, eyes staying trained on his visor even as he helped you guide his length towards you. A choked sound came from him when your lips wrapped around the head of his cock. You thought you faintly heard him curse in another language, but the taste of him already threw you into a frenzy. Taking him deeper you hollowed your cheeks as you pulled back causing his helmet to tilt back another groan coming from him.

“You like this don’t you.” His hand dug into your hair seeing your small nod before you licked at his cock, taking the head back into your mouth. “Is this all you need? Huh? Some attention while you suck my cock?”

He felt heat rush through him, a moan filtering through the modulator when you moaned around him. At this point your slick was dripping onto the floor from the lack of attention, but you didn’t care. You’d stay in this place for hours if he wanted you to. Arching your back you found a more comfortable position before taking him back into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat. Din’s hips jutted upwards another feral sound ripped from him as you gagged on him.

“Fuck,” he growled out. “I love that sound.”

You could feel the spit trailing down to your chin, but ignored it, intent on doing nothing but giving him what he wanted. Inhaling a breath through your nose you did your best to slide him down your throat, your nose nestled into the curls at the base of his cock. It was the trick that nearly undid him; you swallowed around him causing his stomach to clench. A growl tore through the air as you were shoved off him and pulled on his lap.

“What’s wrong?” you panted out. “You didn’t want to come in my mouth?”

Din heaved in a breath hearing the words come out of your mouth and he didn’t bother responding. Instead, he gripped at the restraints behind your back, keeping you in place as he positioned himself at your entrance. He paused as he always did and waited for you confirmation that you wanted this, that you still wanted him. You sucked in a breath, nodding eagerly with a breathy plea of his name as he helped you to sink down on him.

“Din-fuck. Please.” You were babbling out pleas hoping he wouldn’t make you just sit there like last time. The time that drove you to tears. Except this time, he was as worked up as you were and intent on doing something about it.

Shifting down lower he thrust up into you, the grip he had on your waist tightening as you cried out. It wasn’t going to be soft and sweet, because this wasn’t your Din Djarin. This was Mando, the man you had met months beforehand. This was the hardened man as strong as his armor fucking up into you with wild abandon. You rolled your hips and rode him as best you could, feeling him drag against your walls, but he was in control this time.

“You get so wet for me mesh'la. Look at you making a mess.” His helmet tilted back so he could see your face. The fresh stain of tears from swallowing his cock streaked down your face, your eyes fluttering shut at the feel of him. His hands shifted from your hips to cup your breasts, tweaking at your nipples and smirking at the wanton moan that you let out.

“You like making a mess on my cock?” he asked, his voice deeper than before.

The words wouldn’t leave you so you nodded your head. He pinched harder at your nipple feeling your pace stutter as you clenched around him.

“I want to hear you say it mesh'la.” One hand moved from your breast to your clit, teasing it as you chased your release. “Come on.” He pinched your clit nearly making you scream out, but then his hips stopped moving and you were back to trying to find the overwhelming pleasure you almost had.

“Din please. Please let me…” He pressed on your clit making the words die in your throat.

“You know what I want.” He wasn’t always this ruthless with you, usually opting to show you the soft side of him. But this was different. This was him wanting to show you who still held control over you and you couldn’t deny that you loved it.

Whining out a moan you opened your eyes meeting his visor. “I like making a mess on your cock Din.” It came out as a whimper, but you were so close to finally falling undone for him that you submitted to the power play between you two.

His thumb pressed harder on your clit as he bucked up into you. “Good girl.”

The pace was brutal, him slamming you down over his cock repeatedly as he played with your clit. It didn’t take long for you to scream out his name, your back arching into him as the blinding pleasure washed over you. He watched mesmerized as you clenched around him, your release spilling onto him and leaking out onto his pants. This many have been a power play, but he was all yours at the end of it all. Willing to bend to your every will if you asked him to.

Slumping forward as best you could with the binders still holding your hands back you pressed your forehead against his helmet. His hands held a bruising grip on your hips as he pulled you down onto him repeatedly sending aftershocks through your body. A growl that sounded like it could be a moan tore from his chest, his hands growing tighter and his hips slamming into you one last time. You could hear your name mixed in with the sound before he spilled into you, filling you with his cum.

“Shit,” he panted out trying to catch his breath before he reached behind you and undid the binders.

You fell forward onto him, his cock still buried in you; your cum spilling out onto his pants. He rubbed softly at your wrists wishing he could press his lips against the skin, but opted instead for making sure they weren’t hurt that badly. Din could feel you settling against him and knew you’d fall asleep with him still in you. Except he stopped himself as he went to move you knowing that you were comfortable and sated.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. He heard you mumble out a response, your head nodding against his armored covered chest. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You smiled sleepily snuggling into him as best you could. “I’m okay Din.”

He sighed out in relief, running a hand up your bare back. “Get some sleep mesh'la. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” he mumbled the last part afraid of what you’d say if you heard.

“I love you too Din,” you sighed out, leaving him sitting there in shock as sleep fell over you.


End file.
